


Shirou's secret #2

by dragonndoggod



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Collars, Dog Collars, Leashes, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod





	Shirou's secret #2

Shirou had a secret, one he swore that he would keep to himself. But, like most people, his luck had run out one day. The day that Yonekuni came over for some “studying” for upcoming exams.

At nights, when he was alone in the house, he would slip on the collar that he bought on a whim. It had snowballed from that. On the sly, days when he had no class projects or obligations, he would take the train to a small pet shop. A little one tucked into a corner of a shopping complex. There, he would gaze at the collars that hung on the wall. All in different colors and sizes. And, if he had enough money on him, he would purchase the one that caught his eye and attention.

After getting home and making sure that he was the only one there, which usually was the case, he’d pull out his purchase and quietly slip it on. The light feel of the collar felt just right for the heavyweight. He had, of course, looked up information about his likes and was relieved to find out that he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Later, after being revealed that he was madararui, dog god no less, it seemed to make even more sense.

He found a website frequently visited by madararui, as they anonymously voiced their likes due to their species. Especially dog gods. People saying how good it felt to chase after things that where thrown or how good it feels to have a leash on. Some would even admit that they used said leashes in bed. Though they would never admit it to someone they knew.

It had happened one day, bringing the blond home with him and taking him upstairs to his room. He got lucky in the fact that his parents where out of town for business for several weeks. He left the blond for a moment, preoccupied with the fluttering in his chest that he forgot to put away the collar that he wore last night, while he slept.

What he didn’t know was that at the time, Yonekuni picked up and eyed the collar, a mischievous smile and an idea. So preoccupied with the crazy scheme, Yonekuni didn’t hear the approaching footsteps. As the door opened, revealing Shirou, both where caught in the act. Shirou, for not putting the item away and Yonekuni, even though he was caught red handed, he continued to hold the collar in his hands. The mischievous smile still on his face. A smile that put Shirou on the edge, as he had learned that a mischievous smile on Yonekuni meant some sort of trouble. Shirou, looked down at the floor, chancing glances at Yonekuni.

A small thrill raced through him. Though the smile meant trouble, he couldn’t help be melt just a little. Shirou cleared his throat, and mentioned the reason why they where there. Setting himself across from Yonekuni, Shirou pulled out his notes for studying for exams.

Seeing that Shirou had dropped the subject before it could even come up, Yonekuni placed the collar off to the side, just in reach for later on.

As they both got into studying, Yonekuni would stretch his legs out for just a little, but each time he did, he would brush his toes against Shirou’s crotch, watching the wolf flush and grip his pencil just a little more tightly. Another brush, then rubbing Shirou’s growing erection more firmly with his foot. A soft sound. Shirou had dropped his pencil. A low cry and a slight buck of his hips, pushing himself against Yonekuni’s teasing foot.

“Ahhh,” a little shudder.

Studying forgotten as the blond began to molest Shirou in earnest. Tossing his books and notes to the floor, Yonekuni curled his toes around the clothing covered cock. He attempted and failed to lower Shirou’s zipper, but the soft laugh of Shirou caused him to pause. Shirou removed Yonekuni’s foot to unbutton and lower the zipper of his pants.

Yonekuni pulled his leg back and leaned forward, slipping his hand down Shirou’s pants, moving the flaps of his pants away to reveal Shirou’s bulging underwear. Fingertips slipped inside, fingering the hard flesh through the clothing.that covered it. Wrapping his arms around Shirou’s waist, Yonekuni nuzzled Shirou’s stomach, dropping light kisses along the heavyweight’s skin. Dipping his tongue into the indentation that is Shirou’s bellybutton. The heat that rolled of the wolf’s body, along with his scent seemed to go straight to his head, making him feel like he was addicted to his lover’s scent. Something about it just clouds his senses, taking over his thoughts and leading him to lay with the wolf over again over again, though you wouldn’t hear him complain. He nuzzled Shirou’s lap, licking at the quivering flesh that was still covered.

Teeth nibbled at the head, pulling the offending clothing down, just enough to free some of the flesh.

He smirked.

“You’re wet,” a chuckle as he licked at the head, tasting the pre-cum that gathered at the tip. Taking just the head into his mouth, he sucked and nibbled. Strong fingers slid through his hair, telling the blond that his lover liked that.

A quick glance upwards. The sight of Shirou hunched over, shivering and gasping made it worth while. He pulled away and knelt on his knees, pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. Clad in only his pants and feeling that he had the disadvantage, Yonekuni began to remove Shirou’s clothing, enjoying the sight of Shirou’s naked skin. Fading marks on his shoulders and around his nipples seemed to scold Yonekuni, telling him that he hadn’t lain with the wolf in a while. Satisfied that the shirt was gone and the pants pushed further down Shirou’s legs, watching as the dark haired male quickly removed them, leaving him only clad in his underwear. Which, of course, was pulled partly down by Yonekuni, down enough to free the top portion of Shirou’s cock.

“Now, this is a sight I like,” Yonekuni murmured, eyes sweeping up and down his lover’s body. He leaned forward, stealing Shirou’s lips in a fierce kiss, groaning when he felt them part. The blond felt the moan rather than hearing it. He teased Shirou with the tip of his tongue, coaxing it out to tangel and play, sucking before Shirou began to return the kiss, just as fiercely. As the two engaged in a battle, Yonekuni slipped the last piece of clothing further down Shirou’s thighs, giving him access to the heavyweight’s tight ass. Palms full, Yonekuni squeezed and massaged the ass that just seemed to beckon him. Swallowing a groan, the blond slid his fingers along the crack of Shirou’s ass, rubbing against th hidden bud. Pulling back from the kiss, Yonekuni licked at Shirou’s chin, catching the dripping saliva.

“Where is it?” a whisper and a push of his fingers against Shirou’s hole, silently telling him about the lube that Shirou kept in his room for times like this. Another push of his fingers and Shirou shuddered, nodding. Leaning back, Shirou reached for underneath his pillow, handing the half empty tube to Yonekuni. A raised eyebrow and a small laugh at the darker blush that Shirou wore. He’d have to tease his lover about that later.

Quickly removing the cap, Yonekuni covered his fingers in the cool gel. Determining that he had enough on his fingers, he rubbed his fingers together, warming the gel before slipping back to the place he wanted to sink himself in. Fingers slid in, the tightness of his lover always seemed to surprise him. Moving his fingers a little deeper, he twisted and rubbed against the sensitive walls, searching and finding the spot that drove Shirou wild. Watching the heavyweight cry and arch, as if trying to get away from the intense pleasure.

A lick, catching sweat that started dripping down the side of Shirou’s neck. Slapping Shirou’s ass with his free hand, the desperate cries of the wolf wanting more stirred his blood hotter. Another slap and another cry of his name. Shirou seemed to love this rough treatment from him. And he was all to happy to oblige the kinky side that Shirou had.

One last slap before pulling his hand away. He grabbed the discarded collar, handing it to Shirou with, “Put it on, I want to see you wear it.”

A knowing look that Shirou knew as serious and he obliged. As Shirou slipped the collar on, Yonekuni freed himself from his pants, covering his hard flesh with the cool lube, hissing at the temperature. Working his cock a little, he pulled his fingers from Shirou’s ass, giving the other cheek a smack before pulling Shirou into a potion over his lap. He nudged the head of his cock against Shirou’s opening, rubbing and teasing both Shirou and himself. A whisper into his lover’s ear, Yonekuni settled Shirou just the way he wanted him, pulling him down a little while thrusting his hips up, pushing into Shirou’s waiting body. The tight heat welcomed him, encouraging him to move. Pulling the wolf into a kiss, Yonekuni pulled Shirou down with him, laying completely on his back while his lover on top of him.

He looked up. The expression his lover wore filled his heart with something he wasn’t ready to share with the world. Grabbing Shirou by the hips, he led the wolf into a rhythm. A rhythm that only they knew. Pulling his hands away from Shirou’s hips, he reached up, tweaking on of Shirou’s nipples.

“Move on your own,” a smirk and a lick of his lips. “Go head, ride me”

A soft “yes” from Shirou as he leaned back a little, bracing himself by grasping Yonekuni’s shoulders. Slowly, Shirou gained the rhythm that he had momentary lost, squeezing Yonekuni’s shoulders with every upward movement.

Eyes closed, Yonekuni met Shirou half way, joining Shirou’s movement. Hoarse words reached Yonekuni’s ears, swelling both his heart and his cock. Feelings that Shirou shared with him and he, who whispered it right back to the wolf. It wasn’t long before Yonekuni felt himself reach the end. Grabbing and pulling Shirou down for one last kiss, moaning into the last kiss. His hand slipped down, grasping Shirou’s throbbing cock, jerking Shirou, hoping to end it for the both of them. Releasing Shirou’s lips, Yonekuni pushed his head into the bed, coming in long spurts into the body above him. His thrusts slowed, though he tried to push himself further into his lover.

His breathing heavy, Yonekuni’s hand never slowed. A cry as Shirou came, his cum splatter over his hand and staining his chest. Eyes lingered on the bare collar that his lover wore. And as their breathing slowed, Yonekuni slid out of Shirou and pulled the wolf close, ignoring the cum that started to dry on his chest. Grabbing a blanket, Yonekuni pulled it over their bodies as their sweat started to dry, leaving them cool.

It took the blond a little longer to fall asleep, his mind on the collar that Shirou still wore. As he drifted off to sleep, ideas came to him.

Over the next couple of days, school was too hectic to enjoy time together afterward, as everyone had to deal with college entry exams. Shirou had to deal with school obligations and couldn’t go home with Yonekuni. As the blond left school, he chanced a glance over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of his lover. A wink and a wave towards Shirou’s direction before walking off. He didn’t have to turn around to know that his lover was blushing. He bypassed his apartment and headed to a little pet store, one tucked away in a corner of a shopping complex.

It took him several days to find the shop that Shirou had gotten the collar from, but with some connections, he was able to find the right store. With plenty of money on him, he walked right in. The warm welcome that the clerk gave and the onslaught of friendly pharamones, he only nodded in the clerk’s direction and headed straight for the dogs section.

He took his time, waving off the clerk when she asked if he needed any help. After some time, he picked out the right collar and leash. The perfect combination and color that would fit Shirou’s image. He could just imagine the look Shirou would have when he introduced the leash. He had an idea that the leash would introduce some more fun in bed. As he checked out, he paid extra to have several dog tags engraved with a personal message, which would be the final touch to the collar and leash.

“So, you have a dog? You’ll have to bring your dog in next time,” the clerk asked, twirling her hair around her finger, openly flirting with the heavyweight. Yonekuni looked down at her and gave a slight sniff of the air, detecting the scent of dog and not the smell of a pet dog. He sighed, then smiled, deciding to mess with her.

“Yes, he’s pretty big. Nice coat and really obedient, but sometimes he’s just…” he trailed off, unwilling to say what he actually meant, since it was only meant for him and not anyone else to know.

The clerk leaned in, already infatuated with the heavyweight.

“If you’re ever interested in breeding him, I’d love to have him breed with my dog,” she offered, not even knowing the breed of his dog. At the comment, Yonekuni’s look soured. Grabbing his bag, he made his way to the door and stopped. Opening the door and not even looking in her direction, he stated “He already has a partner,” and walked out. He knew she was talking about actual dogs, but the idea alone made him jealous and angry.

Several days passed once again and exams finally finished, ending school for a while, giving the students some well deserved rest.

A click, and unlocking the door, Yonekuni and Shirou walked in, pausing to remove their shoes. The apartment empty, as Kunimasa went home with Norio, so they had the apartment for themselves for a little while.

Shirou dropped the bags of groceries he picked up at the store on the kitchen counter while Yonekuni cranked up the heat even higher, shivering. Rolling up his sleeves, Shirou began to prepare dinner, but the feel of the heavy body against his back stopped him.

“Mmmm, Yonekuni. What about dinner?” Shirou asked, leaning back against Yonekuni.

Resting his his head on Shirou’s shoulder, Yonekuni laughed and grabbed Shirou by the hips, pulling the heavyweight even closer to rub his growing against Shirou’s ass, groaning at the thought of sinking his flesh deep into his lover’s body.

“I think I know what I want for dinner,” nibbling on Shirou’s neck, sucking on the spot just below Shirou’s ear.

Feeling Yonekuni rubbing against him, Shirou dropped what he hand in his hands and reached up, running his hand through soft, blond hair. The mood in the small kitchen changed to one of desire and want.

Yonekuni pulled away and grabbed Shirou by the hand, leading the wolf to his room. Yonekuni closed the door behind him, turning around to press Shirou against the door. His hands slipped up to unbutton Shirou’s shirt, slipping it off strong shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. As he guided Shirou’s hands to his chest, encouraging his lover to explore as much as he wants. All the while, hands made quick work of the wolf’s pants, letting the clothing pool at their feet.

A bit lip, Yonekuni looked down at Shirou’s actions, watching the dark haired male duck his head close, dropping kisses across strong muscles just below soft skin. Pausing at pale nipples, he gave into his curiosity and rubbed them, watching as the nipples started puckering into hard nubs. Licking his lips, Shirou took Yonekuni’s right nipple in his mouth, gently biting the nub then soothing the slight pain away with gentle sucking.

Inhaling deeply, the blond tried to calm his racing heart as Shirou moved further down, nimble hands making quick work of his belt and pants, letting the them fall to the floor to join his discarded pants and underclothes. Pulling Yonekuni free of his clothing, a tongue snaked out. Licking the underside of Yonekuni’s cock, tonguing the edge of the head before taking it into his mouth. Weighing the heavy flesh on his tongue, Shirou moaned at the taste. The pure, raw taste of Yonekuni.

As the blond got into the act, he momentary forgot about what he bought.Hands cupping the back of Shirou’s head, urging the heavyweight to take him further into his mouth. His hands slipped from the back of Shirou’s head to the back of his neck, fingering the bare area just below the edge of Shirou’s hair. Rubbing the soft and smooth skin, Yonekuni suddenly remembered it. The items that he had bought just a few days ago for moments like these.

Pulling Shirou’s head away, Yonekuni had to hold back a laugh at the faint whimper Shirou gave, upset that his treat was taken away. Pushing his lover towards the bed, then onto it, Yonekuni grabbed the items. Whispering into Shirou’s ears, Yonekuni distracted the male as he quickly fumbled with the items. Managing to get the collar around Shirou’s neck, Yonekuni ignored any and all questions the wolf asked and instead, admired how Shirou looked in the collar that he had bought him. He knew it. The color and style fit the wolf perfectly.

The feel of cool metal against his skin and the familiar weight around his neck, Shirou really didn’t have to guess since he knew by the weight alone. Movement in front of him, Shirou looked up as his hand came up to touch to the collar.

Yonekuni knelt in front of Shirou, fingering the tages that hung off the metal of the collar. “I knew it. Perfect fit,” hooking his finger through the metal hoop, he pulled Shirou roughly, licking at his chin. A nibble of lips, slipping his tongue through a surprised gasp. Letting go of the collar, Yonekuni grasped Shirou by the shoulders, slowly lowering the wolf onto the bed, kneeling over Shirou’s hips.

“You think its just that?” Yonekuni asked, holding up the matching leash.

Shirou looked away, embarrassed that Yonekuni found out about his secret desire and want. A laugh.

Yonekuni reached down and turned Shirou’s face towards him. “You think you’re the only one who goes to that site? Hmm? Anyway, the idea of you like this is so fucking hot,” he clipped the leash to Shirou’s collar and gave it a tug, which Shirou followed.

A thrill shot through him at the treatment that Yonekuni gave him. He followed Yonekuni’s lead, turning around to lay opposite of Yonekuni.

The tugging of the leash stopped as Yonekuni dropped the leash, aligning Shirou the way he wanted. Hands reached up , grasping Shirou’s hard flesh and bringing it closer, wrapping his lips around the head. Free hands soothed along Shirou’s skin, stopping to cup and play, fondle and tease taunt balls, mimicking Shirou’s movements on his body. The feel of teeth scrapping on the underside of his cock had him trembling, resisting the urge to push himself further into Shirou’s mouth and to come right then and there. Fingers slid along Shirou’s ass before pulling back. Yonekuni licked at his fingers, getting them wet enough until the lube was pulled out. Satisfied that his fingers were wet enough, he slipped his hand back up, pushing against the hole. A painful cry stopped Yonekuni.

Despite having lain with Shirou, Yonekuni was hesitant to hurt his lover with just spit for Lubrication.

“Lay back,” Yonekuni pushed Shirou off him and rolled the wolf onto his back. He reachd for the discarded bag, glad that he stopped to buy some lubrication after the pet store. Removing the cap from the bottle, Yonekuni covered his fingers and looked at Shirou. That mischevious smile of Yonekuni’s had returned. “Pull your legs to your chest,” he watched as Shirou complied. “Now, hook your hands-”

Shirou knew even before Yonekuni finished what he was saying, grabbing the back of his knees to hold himself open.

Yonekuni scooted closer, loving the scene Shirou presented him, even though he was the one who ordered him to. Slipping his lube covered fingers to Shirou’s body, lifting Shirou’s taunt balls to gain access to the hidden bud that he wanted so much. Pushing against the hole, he watched as his lover’s body accept and swallow his fingers. The heat from that part alone sent his temperature rising. Twisting and turning his fingers, teasing the wolf with brushes against the one spot that drove Shirou wild.

Legs shook as Shirou struggled to keep his legs up. His grip on his legs weakened as pleasure racked him.

Yonekuni took pity on the obedient wolf and told him to let go, resting Shirou’s legs on Yonekuni’s shoulders. But the cost of that, Yonekuni gasped the loose leash, holding it tightly in his hand.

“I want you to watch me,” a lick at the trembling head of Shirou’s cock. He dove down, taking Shirou fully into his mouth, groaning at the taste, he treated Shirou gently, worshiping the wolf with his mouth. The tiny tremors that Shirou tried to hold back alerted Yonekuni that Shirou was so close to the edge. Pulling back and freeing the cock from his mouth, Yonekuni poured more lube in his hands as he gave himself a quick coat, just barely enough to cover himself. Grabbing the leash and giving a slight tug, Yonekuni pulled Shirou onto his side.

“Yeah, just like that,” he licked his lower lip at the sight. Pulling Shirou’s leg up, Yonekuni rubbed his cock against Shirou’s ass. Watching as Shirou pushed back eagerly, desperate to feel the blond fill him up. As Yonekuni fulfilled Shirou’s desires, the wolf clawed at the bed, moaning in fulfillment. This is what he he secretly wanted, something that was hidden deeply in his heart and it was Yonekuni, only Yonekuni who could know what was in his heart.

Yonekuni’s grip on Shirou’s leg tightened as the animal with him answered its mate’s want and desire. Rough growls filled the air as both gave in, letting loose as they only knew. Hoarse panting and flick of tails was the only movement. It was rare that pleasure that they bolt felt would transform them into their true souls, and for a moment, both wolf and crocodile laid there. Panting, trying to come down from the high that they both experienced. Shirou’s movements broke the spell, their souls retreating.

Well, most of the way. Yonekuni’s tale curled around them, comforting and providing protection. A flick of Shirou’s bushy tail as Yonekuni pulled out of Shirou’s body, ignoring the sound of his wet cum inside Shirou. The blond pulled the dark haired male closer, spooning his body behind the heavyweight, soaking up the heat that Shirou gave off.

After that night, Yonekuni would dabble in both his and Shirou’s fantasies, though, wearing the collar deal was for bedroom play only. Yonekuni made a second pair of tags for Shirou to wear on his collar at home, making sure that the wolf knew who he belonged to. Shirou, on the other hand, well, that’s a story for another time.


End file.
